You will never know
by Emelineee
Summary: HPDM. Assit dans la Grande Salle, Draco Malfoy avait le regard tourné vers la table des Gryffondors, et jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce à quoi il pensait.


Alors voila, c'est la veille de la rentrée et un petit stress au ventre que je publie pour la première fois une histoire sur Harry Potter.

C'est une **song fic**, d'une chanson d'Imany "you will never know".

L'idée m'est venu devant la télé, la traduction de la chanson défilait sous le clip, et mon cerveau a tout de suite fait la relation avec Harry et Draco^^

Après il m'a fallut un bon moment pour me lancer, mais voila je l'ai finit, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Désolé s'il reste des fautes.

**You will never know**

Assit dans la Grande Salle, Draco Malfoy avait le regard tourné vers la table des Gryffondors, et jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce à quoi il pensait.

« Potter, il y a des jours où je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce qui ce serait passé si tu m'avais serré la main, ce jour la, dans le train ? Peut être aurait tu été a Serpentard ? Nous aurions alors été amis, peut être même plus, qui sait ? Nos avenirs en auraient été rigoureusement changés … comment un geste anodin, peut a ce point bouleverser une vie ? Conditionner tant d'existences ?

**It breaks my heart 'cos I know you're the one for me (**_Ca me brise le cœur parce que je sais que tu es le seul pour moi_**)  
>Don't you feel sad they're never was a story obviously (<strong>_Ne trouve tu pas ça triste que notre histoire n'ait jamais commencé_**)  
>And never be (<strong>_N'ait jamais existé_**)**

Alors parfois, j'imagine ce qu'aurait été nos vies, les moments que l'ont aurait partagé, les premières années à découvrir, les autres à se connaitre, puis savourer des instants d'amitié, des regards échangés, des fou rires , puis plus tard des baisers, des caresses des mots doux…

Mais tout ça, c'est dans ma tête et la réalité est bien différente et tellement plus cruelle, tout autant que la douleur quotidienne dans mon ventre, tu me déteste, et ca me tue.

**With every smiles comes my reality irony (**_Chacun de tes sourires me renvoie à ma triste réalité_**)  
>You won't find out what is being killing me (<strong>_Tu ne sauras jamais ce qui me tue à petit feu_**)**

**Can't you see me, can't you see (**_Ne me vois tu pas, ne vois tu pas_**).**

Tes regards haineux me détruise, mais comme tu le sais, ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort, ils me donnent la force de continuer à faire semblant. Faire semblant que je te déteste, que je rêve de te tuer, que tu me dégoute…

Mais mon amour à moi n'est pas beau, il n'y a pas de papillons dans le ventre ou de tête dans les nuages, il n'y a qu'une douleur incessante au cœur, qui me broie et me tue, des envies brulantes et agressives, des pensées obscènes.

Ho non tu n'imagine même pas ce que je peux penser de toi, ou plutôt, ce que tu crois est l'inverse totale de la réalité, tu ne dois pas te douter une seule seconde de ce qui me traverse la tête.

Des outrages que je te fais dans mes draps la nuit, de la violence de mes rêves, de la douleur de mes matins et de la rage de ma journée. C'est un besoin omniprésent qui me pèse et m'obsède, une passion incandescente au creux des reins qui ne disparait pas, quoi que je fasse. Et pense tu bien, j'ai tout essayé. Filles ou garçons, c'est ton visage qui apparait quand je les prends, et ca ne fait qu'insister sur le fait que ce n'est pas toi dans mon lit. J'ai même tenté de m'abasourdir sous le travail pour ne plus penser à toi, je bossais tellement que j'ai dépassé ta copine Je-Sais-Tout, mais dés que j'arrêtais, rien que pour respirer, tu revenais me hanter. Car quoi que je fasse, il y a toujours un moment, même infime où je ne fais rien, et pendant cet instant, mes pensées reviennent directement vers toi, comme un boomerang démoniaque.

**You would never know (**_Tu ne sauras jamais_**)  
>I would never show (<strong>_Je ne te montrerais jamais_**)  
>What I feel, what I need from you, no ( <strong>_Ce que je ressens, ce que j'aimerais que tu m'apportes, non_**)**

J'ai aussi voulu t'ignorer, pensant que si je ne t'affrontais plus, ce sentiment disparaitrait, mais ca n'a fait que l'empirer. J'en venais à ne plus dormir la nuit, à avoir des sueurs froides, je suis même tombé malade, j'étais comme dans état de manque, un manque de toi. Je devenais si pitoyable, je me rendais compte que j'avais besoin de ta présence, comme un drogué de sa came, et ca m'a mit dans une rage folle, dévastatrice, incontrôlable. Exactement, je devenais incontrôlable. J'avais toujours gérer ma vie, dominer mes émotions, prévu mon avenir, régenter et diriger toute mon existence, mais tu es arrivé, comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Ou plutôt comme un ouragan dans ma vie, qui a bousculé mes certitudes, saccagé mes acquis, déréglé tout ce que j'avais organisé avec tant de précaution. Alors maintenant, dans ma tête, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un immense bordel, et une seule et même certitude. Celle que je t'aime.

Puisque t'ignorer n'avait mené à rien, j'ai alors décidé de te haïr plus fort, ou plutôt de te faire croire et de montrer à tout le monde que je te déteste. C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie, maintenir l'illusion pour tous mais surtout pour toi, que je te hais. Et je crois que j'y arrive plutôt bien, je te montre une haine à la hauteur de mon amour, et ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation. Je te blesse aussi fort que je rêve de t'embrasser, je te frappe avec autant de force que je veux te posséder. J'extériorise avec violence ce trop plein de sentiments dans lequel je me noie, ce n'est peut être pas la meilleure solution, mais c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé. Mais même si je mettais toute ma hargne, jamais je ne pourrais te faire souffrir comme moi je souffre, c'est une douleur insoutenable, celle de l'amour a sens unique.

Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que l'on puisse avoir aussi mal. J'ai appris à maitriser la douleur physique très tôt, et j'étais persuadé que c'était la plus importante. J'ai compris trop vite a quel point j'avais tord, rien n'est pire que d'être seul à aimer, et surtout de savoir que l'autre vous hait.

**You would never know (**_Tu ne sauras jamais_**)  
>I would never show (<strong>_Je ne te montrerais jamais_**)  
>What I feel What I need from you, no no ( <strong>_Ce que je ressens, ce que j'aimerais que tu m'apportes, non, non_**)**

**You would never know (**_Tu ne sauras jamais_**)  
>I would never show (<strong>_Je ne te montrerais jamais_**)  
>What I feel What I need from you ( <strong>_Ce que je ressens, ce que j'aimerais que tu m'apportes_**)**

Alors non, jamais tu ne le sauras, je préfère voir tes yeux briller de haine, plutôt que de dégout. Je préfère avoir à affronter tes poings plutôt que tes interrogations.

Personne n'est au courant et ne le sera jamais, je serais le seul et unique détenteur de ce secret honteux et dangereux, et je compte bien l'emporter dans ma tombe. »

- He Draco, tu pense à quoi ? demanda Blaise, voyant son meilleur ami dans ses pensées.

Draco sembla sortir de sa transe, il se tourna vers Blaise et esquissa un rictus moqueur.

- A rien, j'étais juste choqué par le pull de Potter, une immondice !

**Fin**

Voila j'espère que vous avez appréciez ! ^^

Laissez-moi vos impressions si vous voulez, j'accepte bien sur toutes les critiques, je débute et j'aime bien avoir un avis extérieur pour essayer de m'améliorer.


End file.
